dc_comics_extended_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Shazam!
Shazam! is an upcoming American film based on the DC Comics character Shazam. It is the seventh installment in the DC Extended Universe. It will be written by Henry Gayden and Darren Lemke and produced by Peter Safran, with Christopher Godsick, Jeffery Chernov, Dwayne Johnson, Hiram Garcia, and Dany Garcia, serving as executives. It will be produced by New Line Cinema and distributed by Warner Bros. Synopsis Two years after Steppenwolf's invasion, Billy Batson, a troubled 14-year-old orphan living in , is set up to move into a new foster home – his seventh in a row – with the Vazquez family and their other five foster kids in Fawcett City. One day, Billy gets on a subway car and finds himself transported to a different realm where an ancient wizard gives him the power to transform into a godlike adult superhero by uttering the word "Shazam!" Billy and his new foster brother Freddy Freeman must learn what Billy's new powers are and how to use them in order to stop the villain Dr. Thaddeus Sivana from nefarious acts, with powers of his own. Cast *Asher Angel as Billy Batson **Zachary Levi as the Shazam Avatar **David Kohlsmith as Young Billy *Mark Strong as Dr. Thaddeus Sivana **Ethan Pugiotto as Young Thaddeus Sivana *Jack Dylan Grazer as Freddy Freeman **Adam Brody as the Freddy Freeman Avatar *Djimon Hounsou as Shazam the Wizard *Faithe Herman as Darla Dudley **Meagan Good as the Darla Dudley Avatar *Grace Fulton as Mary Bromfield **Michelle Borth as the Mary Bromfield Avatar *Ian Chen as Eugene Choi **Ross Butler as the Eugene Choi Avatar *Jovan Armand as Pedro Peña **D. J. Cotrona as the Pedro Peña Avatar *Marta Milans as Rosa Vasquez *Cooper Andrews as Victor Vasquez *John Glover as Mr. Sivana *Wayne Ward as Sid Sivana **Landon Doak as Young Sid Sivana *Caroline Palmer as Marilyn Batson *Keisha T. Fraser as Rachel Batson *Andi Osho as Ms. E. B. Glover *Lotta Losten as Dr. Lynn Crosby *Lisa Truong as Ms. Kwan *Carson MacCormac as Brett Breyer *Evan Marsh as Burke Breyer * David F. Sandberg as Mister Mind (voice) *Ryan Handley as Superman Appearances Locations *Earth **United States of America ***California (mentioned) ***New York ***Pennsylvania ****Philadelphia *****Fawcett Central High School *****LOVE Park *****Philadelphia City Hall *****Philadelphia Museum of Art *****The Christmas Village ****Pittsburgh (mentioned) **Kahndaq (mentioned) *Rock of Eternity Events *Thaddeus Sivana's Campaign **Escape of the Seven Deadly Sins **Massacre at Sivana Industries **Rescue of the Philadelphia Bus **Ambush on Billy Batson **Battle of the Rock of Eternity **Battle in the Christmas Village *Massacre in Kahndaq (mentioned) *Battle of Metropolis (newspaper) *Bombing of the United States Capitol (newspaper) *Resurrection of Superman (newspaper) Items *Magic 8 Ball *Magic Staff *Eye of Sin *Batarang (replica) * *'' '' *Superman's Skinsuit Vehicles * Sentient Species *Humans *Homo Magi *Demons *Punkusians *Venusian Worms *Kryptonian Creatures *Pride *Envy *Greed *Wrath *Sloth *Gluttony *Lust *Venusian Worms *Crocodile-Men * * Organizations *Council of Wizards *Philadelphia Police Department *Seven Deadly Enemies of Man *Shazam Family *Sivana Industries *Ace Chemicals Mentioned *Achilles *Aquaman *Atlas *Batman *Black Adam *C.C. Batson *Cyborg (figure) *Darla Dudley's Parents *Eugene Choi's Parents *Freddy Freeman's Parents *'' '' *Hercules *Lex Luthor (newspaper) *Mary Bromfield's Parents *Mercury *Pedro Peña's Parents *Solomon *Wonder Woman (figure) *Zeus External links * * Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Shazam!